Uther Lichtbringer
|Klasse = |Zugehörigkeit = Datei:Allianz 32.gif Allianz Orden der Silbernen Hand |Fraktion = |Geschlecht = Männlich |Titel = Lichtbringer Großmeister |Gesinnung = |Herkunft = Sturmwind |Zone = Östliche Königreiche |Gebiet = Uthers Grabmal |Status = Tot}} Uther der Lichtbringer war eines der fünf Ursprungsmitglieder des Ordens der silbernen Hand, die von Erzbischof Alonsus Faol während des ersten Einfalls der Horde ins Leben gerufen wurde. Er wurde während der folgenden Schlachten gegen die Orks von Anduin Lothar zu seinem Verbindungsmann zur Kirche ernannt. Nach der Schlacht an der Schwarzfelsspitze, dem Tod von Lothar und der Gefangennahme von Doomhammer, erhielt Uther dann vom neuen Kommandeur Turalyon seinen legendären Beinamen, Lichtbringer. Er war ein treuer Ratgeber von König Terenas Menethil II von Lordaeron und Anführer der Paladine der Silbernen Hand. Er selbst bildete den Sohn des Königs, Arthas Menethil aus, um aus ihm einen guten König und starken Paladin zu machen. Als er mit Arthas unterwegs war, um die zersprengten Überreste der Orks zu vernichten, mussten er und Arthas feststellen, dass sich der Schatten einer neuen Bedrohung über Lorderon ausbreitete, die Untote Geißel. Schließlich stellte sich Arthas gegen Volk und Familie. Als Todesritter ermordete er Uther, der die Urne Therenas' vor seinem wahnsinnigen Schüler schützen wollte. Geschichte Vor den Orcs thumb|left|Ein junger Uther Viel ist über die Jugend und das junge Erwachsenenleben von Uther nicht bekannt. Es wird diskutiert ob er ein Kind Sturmwinds oder Lordaerons sei. Mit seinem frommen Verhalten und seiner fröhlichen Art fiel er dem damaligen Erzbischof Alonsus Faol auf. Dieser machte den jungen Mann zu seinem Schüler. Aus Uther wurde ein Priester. Weihe zum Paladin Als Uther und Alonsus von der Invasion der Horde, der Vernichtung Sturmwinds und der Ausrottung der Kleriker von Nordhain erfuhren, kamen die beiden Männer zu dem Entschluss, dass ein Priester nie wieder wehrlos den Feinden des Lichts gegenüberstehen dürfe. Sie kamen schließlich auf die Idee, kämpfende Priester auszubilden. Krieger die über die Fähigkeiten eines Klerikers verfügen. So wurde der Orden der silbernen Hand geboren. In der Kapelle von Stratholme weihte Alonsus Faol Uther, Turalyon, Saidan Dathrohan, Tirion Fordring und Gavinrad zu den ersten Paladinen. Uther überwachte das Kampftraining der Paladine, half ihnen aber auch bei Glaubensfragen. Er wurde zum Oberbefehlshaber der Paladine, dem Großmeister der silbernen Hand. Kontakt mit Anduin Lothar Stolz führte Alonsus Faol die Paladine dem Oberbefehlshaber der Allianz, Anduin Lothar vor. Uther wechselte einige thumb|191px Worte mit dem Soldaten, dieser kam jedoch zu dem Entschluss, dass dieser Mann ihm zu fromm sei und diese Frömmigkeit im Kampf fatal sein könnte. Dessen Berater Khadgar schlug den unsicheren Turalyon als Verbindungsmann zur Allianz vor. Uther war mit dieser Wahl einverstanden und glaubte, dass der junge Paladin an seiner Aufgabe wachsen würde. Der zweite Krieg Mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit ging Uther gegen die Feinde der Allianz von Lordaeron vor. Er kämpfte in vielen Schlachten und wurde zu einem der größten Helden der Allianz. Mit Stolz stellte er fest, dass Turalyon das Licht gefunden hatte und seinen gefallenen Kameraden Lothar beerbt hatte. Aus Respekt und Dank verlieh ihm Turalyon den Titel Lichtbringer. Tief gerührt ging Uther Lichtbringer seinen Aufgaben wieder nach. Nach dem zweiten Krieg Uther Lichtbringer und die Ritter der silbernen Hand wurden nach Kriegsende in das wiederaufgebaute Sturmwind versetzt. Sie sollten die fragile Stadt vor den noch freien Orcclans beschützen. Nur Turalyon als Oberbefehlshaber der Allianzarmee durchquerte als silberner Handritter das dunkle Portal. Uther blieb zurück und kümmerte sich um die Bevölkerung von Sturmwind. Von Blut und Ehre Uther Lichtbringer sollte ein spezielles Ritual durchführen, das Tirion Fordring vom Licht trennen sollte, was aber nicht so richtig gelang. Arthas' Ausbilung König Therenas Menethil wünschte sich, dass sein Sohn Arthas Menethil zum Paladin ausgebildet wird. Nachdem Muradin Bronzebart die Kampfausbildung abgeschlossen hatte, übernahm Uther die Schulung. Zwischen Meister und Auszubildenden entwickelte sich eine freundschaftliche, väterliche Beziehung. Voller Stolz weihten Uther und die anderen Gründungsmitgileder Arthas zum Paladin in der Kathedrale des Lichts in Sturmwind. Untersuchungen der Schwarzfelsakitivitäten Arthas erlangte einen gewissen Ruf im Kampf gegen marodierende Orcbanden. Von seinem Vater erhielt er den Befehl, Entführungen durch den Schwarzfelsclan gemeinsam mit Uther zu untersuchen. Arthas merkt an, dass Therenas darauf hofft das ein wenig von Uthers Weisheit auf ihn abfärben möge. Uther erwidert, dass Väter wohl noch träumen dürften. Gemeinsam entdecken die beiden Paladine, dass die Schwarzfels-Orcs Dämonen angerufen haben. Uther beruhigt seinen Schüler und erklärt, dass sie alle Dämonen im zweiten Krieg erschlagen haben. In Stratholme thumb|169pxArthas und Jaina Prachtmeer haben die rätselhafte Seuche in den nördlichen Provinzen erforscht: Laut dem von Arthas erschlagenen Kel'thuzad steckt der Dämonenfürst Mal'Ganis hinter dieser Pest. Er tötet die Erkrankten und macht sie zu seinen untoten Dienern. Arthas will in dem Wahn sein Volk zu beschützen die ganze Stadt säubern. Er ordnet im Namen seines Vaters an, die Stadt zu reinigen. Uther erwidert, dass, selbst wenn Arthas sein König wäre, er ein solches Verbrechen nicht begehen würde. Daraufhin entlässt Arhas wutschnaubend die Silberne Hand und Uther aus seinem Dienst. Nachdem der Prinz sein Verbrechen begangen hat, beginnen die Überlebenden die Aufräumarbeiten. Uther wimmelt Medivh ebenfalls ab, er sieht nicht die Chance die in Kalimdor liegt. Von Jaina Prachtmeer will er wissen, wohin Arthas die Marine Lordaerons geführt hat. Die Magierin verrät ihm, dass er nach Nordend gesegelt ist. Uther informiert Therenas, was sein Sohn getan hat und der König schickt einen Boten nach Nordend, der die Flotte heimholen soll. Doch man hört nichts von diesen. Tod thumb|left|192pxArthas kehrt tatsächlich nach Lordaeron zurück. Als Todesritter steht er an der Spitze der Untoten Geißel und vernichtet das Heimatland seines ehemaligen Volkes. Im Namen seiner neuen dämonischen Herren soll er den Totenbeschwörer Kel'thuzad wieder zum Leben erwecken. Um die Überreste des Nekromanten heil nach Quel'thalas zu schaffen, muss er eine spezielle Urne bergen. Diese Urne ist im Besitz von Uther Lichtbringer. Als Uther seinem ehemaligen Schüler gegenübersteht, wirft er ihm vor, dass dieser das Lebenswerk seines Vaters innerhalb von Wochen zerstört habe. Arthas ist das mittlerweile völlig egal, ebenso wessen Asche in dieser Urne ist. In einem kurzen Zweikampf streckt er den Paladin nieder. Uther hofft, dass Arthas zur Hölle fährt. Dieser erwidert, dass er plant ewig zu leben. Erbe Sein Erbe ist umstriten, seine Leistungen und Heldentaten im zweiten und dritten Krieg sind jedoch unumstritten. Uthers Frömmigkeit und seine Krontreue werden ihm vorgeworfen: Hätte er weniger loyal zu seinem König gestanden und den sichtlich verrückten Arthas vor Stratholme getötet, würde die Welt heute völlig anders aussehen. So wird Uther als Quelle der Hoffnung und Inspiration, aber auch kritisch als Darstellung für blinde Ergebenheit und Nachlässigkeit gesehen. The Burning Crusade Uthers Grabmal kommt bereits mit Classic ins Spiel. Es liegt südlich von Andorhal in den westlichen thumb|292px Pestländern. Doch erst mit The Burning Crusade führen Quests der neuen Völker, den Draenei und den Blutelfen zur Grabstätte und zu Uthers Geist. Anorchet Truuen bringt eine Reliquie aus Uthers Besitz zu dessen Grab. Auch Mehlar Dämmerklinge will diese Reliquie zu dem Grab bringen, doch er hat diese geschändet um sich an Uther dafür zu rächen das er Arthas ausgebildet hat, und damit großes Leid über Quel'thalas gebracht hat. Wrath of the Lichking Als Jaina Prachtmeer und Sylvanas Windläufer in den Hallen der Reflexion Frostgrams Ruheplatz entdecken, erscheint ihnen Uthers Geist. Er warnt beide vor der Klinge und informiert sie, dass es immer einen Lichkönig geben muss. Will man Frostgram reinigen, müsse man es in den Sonnenbrunnen tauchen. Als man Uther das Siegel der silbernen Hand aus Arthas' Besitz bringt, beschließt dieser, den Arthas, der sein Volk vor dessen Feinden schützen und die Gegner des Lichts vernichten wollte, in Erinnerung zu behalten. Cataclysm Viele Reliquien Uthers', darunter dessen Leichentuch, wurden von Scharlachroten Kreuzfahrern in Tyrs Hand gelagert. Da die nun untoten Kreuzfahrer diese nicht mal mehr berühren können, befiehlt Korfax vom Argentumkreuzzug deren Bergung. Titel thumb|left Den Titel Lichtbringer erhielt Uther von General Turalyon gegen Ende des zweiten Krieges. Er und Khadgar hatten gesehen wie dieser Mann die Männer inspiriert hatte und zum Sieg geführt hatte: "Und ich danke dir, Uther Lichtbringer, antwortete Turalyon und sah wie sich die Augen mit dessen neuem Titel weiteten.Denn so wirst du von nun an bekannt sein zu Ehren des heiligen Lichts das du an diesem Tag gebracht hast.Uther verbeugte sich,sichtlich gerührt,ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Er sich um und kehrte zu den anderen Rittern der silbernen Hand zurück um ihnen weitere Marschbefehle zu geben". ''RPG'' thumb|leftUthers Augen zeugen von Güte und Weisheit. Er ist Lordaerons selbsternannter Verteidiger, bedauert jedoch, dass Gewalt der einzige Weg ist um einige Probleme zu lösen. Der Besitz einer kräftigen, reichen Stimme und großer körperlichen Stärke zeigt, dass Uthers Sanftheit und Mitgefühl keine Schwäche ist. Er ist der Inbegriff eines Paladins, eine Bastion der Hoffnung für seine Verbündeten und ein schrecklicher Gegner für seine Feinde. Im Kampf Uther ist ein Nahkämpfer. Er kämpft immer dort wo der Kampf am schrecklichsten tobt. Er bringt sich in Gefahr um seine Verbündeten zu schützen, doch das nicht leichtsinnig, da er weiß wie wichtig er für Lordaeron ist. Im Kampf gegen Dämonen und Untote geht er auf, er kann seine volle Palette an Zaubern und Fähigkeiten entfesseln, um diese Kreaturen zu vernichten. Schnelle und heftige Hammerschwünge, flinke Bewegungen und helles Licht, ausgehend vom Hammer, vernichten das Böse. Untoten, die seinem Hammer widerstehen, legt er die Hand auf und sprengt sie so in die Luft. Gegen mächtige Feinde nutzt er einen besonders mächtigen Hammerschlag. Er führt andere in die Schlacht, kämpft aber auch allein, wenn es die Umstände erfordern. Ausrüstung: Hammer des Lichts Uther schwingt einen Zweihandhammer mit einem Mahagonigriff und einem Diamantkopf. Ein thumb Emblem der silbernen Hand ruht auf einem Bett aus Gold. Diese mächtige Waffe wurde geschmiedet, als Alonsus Faol den Orden der silbernen Hand gründete und wurde an Uther als deren Großmeister übergeben. Eine Gruppe Paladine barg den Hammer, doch keiner sieht sich würdig ihn zu tragen. Handschuhe der silbernen Hand Uther Lichtbringer wird nachgesagt, diese Handschuhe selbst verzaubert zu haben, damit diese ihm im Kampf gegen die Geißel helfen. Obwohl aus schwerem Leder und mit Metall und dem Zeichen der Silbernen Hand verziert, sind diese Handschuhe erstaunlich leicht. Leichentuch des Lichtbringers Obwohl das Tuch, welches den Lichtbringer nach dessen Tod bedeckte, in den Kämpfen zwischen Allianz und Geißel verloren ging, gehen Gerüchte über dessen Aufenthalt herum. Einige mächtige Priester haben das Tuch so verzaubert, das es dazu in der Lage ist, gefallene Champions wiederzubeleben. Das weiße Leinentuch hat die Maße von 6x3 Metern. Die Lichtmagie hat die Gesichtszüge des Lichtbringers in das Tuch gebrannt. Trivia *Uther hat das Buch: "Das Licht und wie man es schwingt" geschrieben *Uther besaß einen kleineren Hammer namens Valius *Uther ist vermutlich nach Uther Pendragon benannt während Arthas nach dessen Sohn Arthus benannt ist *Zufall: Der Name des Teufels , Luzifer heißt ebenfalls Lichtbringer *Das Leichentuch weist Ähnlichkeiten mit dem von Turin auf. en:Uther the Lightbringer es:Uther El Iluminado fr:Uther le Porteur de Lumière pl:Uther Lightbringer Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Allianz-NPC Kategorie:Lordaeron Kategorie:Paladine